Umbra Soul
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: There is the Path of the Warrior and there is the Path of the Demon. Usually you have to pick which path you will walk down, but one clan has changed that. Follow Hideyoshi Umbra as he walks the Path of the Demon Warrior and shows shows a world full of madness the power a demon who has a heart. (He's NOT Sparda!) OC x Harem, Unique soul OC, Eventual Good Arachne and Medusa.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon and I'm bringing you yet another story but this time we are going to the world of Soul Eater! For this story I'll be sticking mostly to the anime and not the manga. I will be putting my own spin on a few things. Of course this is a Harem story centered around my OC. This is part of my Christmas gift to all of my readers as a thank you for giving all my stories a chance and for dealing with my slow updates.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = attack/talking in weapon form

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Umbra Soul

Chapter 1: An Umbra and his Weapon

Running through the alleys of a city in England is a middle aged man with pale skin, short black hair, red eyes, and fang like teeth. Soon the man ran back into the open street and thanks to the streetlights you can see that while plain the man's clothes were covered in blood splatters and both of his hands were actually large meat cleavers. The man was about to turn and run down another alley until he was viciously kicked in the face. He slid across the ground until he crashed into the side of a building, he slowly looked up to see who had attack him.

The attacker was a 16 year old boy standing at 5'10 with brown skin, shoulder length black hair with chin length violet bangs, deep violet eyes, and a lean but muscular build. For clothes he wore black steel toe combat boots, black cargo pants held up by a dark violet belt with silver studs, a sleeveless black muscle shirt with the image of a violet demon skull over his heart, fingerless, bicep length black gloves with violet tribal markings, and a black spiked choker around his neck. This boy's name is Hideyoshi Umbra, One star Meister of the DWMA. In his hands is a dual chain scythe.

"Barry the Chopper, (Those of you that know Fullmetal Alchemist know where that name came from) your actions have caused your soul to become a Kishin Egg and is evil, I'm here to collect your soul as it is on the reaper's list." said Hideyoshi.

"Sorry kid but I've still got plenty of people to chop up." said the now named Barry. He ran at Hideyoshi with the intent to chop him up using his cleaver hands. Hideyoshi was easily able to dodge the sloppy attacks and counter with his own allowing him to cut Barry up before kicking him away once again.

"Wow this fight was boring, how did you manage to kill 230 people with the skills you have, it's like fighting a child that's having a tantrum." said Hideyoshi.

"You bastard, I'll handle you another day!" said Barry before he took off running.

"You know Barry I really don't feel like chasing you again. Tsubaki, shuriken mode!" said Hideyoshi.

" **Right**!" said a voice coming from the chain scythes before they glowed a bright yellow before they changed into a large four bladed shuriken. Hideyoshi jumped into the air, spun around twice before releasing the shuriken with a great deal of force. The shuriken whistled as it flew through the air before it hit Barry in the center of his back and poked out of his chest.

Barry's body turned black before it disappeared and left behind the shuriken and a floating red orb. Hideyoshi walked up and grabbed the orb and just stared at it before he smirked showing that his teeth were fangs. He licked his lips with a longer than average tongue and opened his mouth in order to eat the orb before a voice stopped him.

" **HIDE (He-Day), you promised I could have this one**." said the Shuriken before it glowed once again but this time it turned into a beautiful girl. The girl stood about an inch or two shorter than Hideyoshi with pale skin, long black hair tied into a ponytail, indigo eyes, a slender frame, wide hips, and large D-cup breasts. For clothes she wears a pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit up the side with a dark violet demon skull emblazoned on the right side of her chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above her knee and white boots. She has a sash that looks similar to Hideyoshi's belt that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She wears gray and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down and sweatbands with the violet demon skull symbol on them on her wrists. This girl is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Hideyoshi's weapon partner and his girlfriend.

"Sorry Tsubaki, you know how I get, here take it." said Hideyoshi as he handed Tsubaki the red soul. Tsubaki blushed as she turned away from Hideyoshi and inhaled the soul, she always felt embarrassed when Hideyoshi watched her eat a soul. Probably because the first time he saw her do it he made a dirty joke about her being good at sucking.

"Alright that makes number 75 for me, we should probably call Lord Death and tell him that our mission was a success." said Tsubaki as she turned back to Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi nodded before he walked over to a glass window and fogged it up with his breath. "42-42-564 Whenever you want to knock on Death's door." said Hideyoshi as the window glowed before it showed static. "Hey Lord Death it's Hideyoshi and Tsubaki reporting in." said Hideyoshi before the static cleared and showed a jagged black figure with large white hands and a cartoonish white skull mask. This figure is of course Lord Death, the Headmaster of the DWMA.

"Hello, hello, wasup, wasup!" cheered Lord Death in a high squeaky voice. "Hello Hide, Tsubaki, I assume everything went well on your mission. Are you alright, is everything alright?" asked Lord Death.

"Everything is fine Lord Death and you're right the mission was a success." said Hideyoshi.

"Well that's good, now which one of you ate the soul?" asked Lord Death.

"I did Lord Death, I have now eaten 75 Kishin Eggs." said Tsubaki.

"I see and just to remind me, how many have you eaten Hideyoshi?" asked Lord Death.

"In total I've eaten 400 Kishin Eggs." said Hideyoshi.

"Ah very good, now both of you come on back home You've done enough for today." said Lord Death.

Hideyoshi and Tsubaki nodded and then the connection was cut. "Alright Tsubaki let's hop on the next plane back to Death City." said Hideyoshi as he walked off with Tsubaki following him.

 **WITH LORD DEATH**

Lord Death was currently thinking to himself about Hideyoshi's and Tsubaki's progress. When they first became partners he wasn't surprised since they both came from japan and they both came from ninja clans. What did surprise him though was how well they worked together, from the very start the two just seemed to be able to read each other and act. " _Hmmm, maybe it's time to promote them to two star_." Lord Death thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about Lord Death?" asked a voice behind Lord Death. The voice belonged to a man with pale skin, blue eyes, and shoulder length red hair. For clothes he wore a black a gray suit with an olive green undershirt, black tie, and black dress shoes. This is Spirit, Lord Death's strongest Death Scythe that also likes to be called Death Scythe.

"I'm thinking it might be time to promote Hideyoshi and Tsubaki." said Lord Death.

"WHAT! You can't be serious Lord Death, while I can understand promoting Tsubaki as she has shown great skill and has been putting in a great deal of work. But Hideyoshi is just some perverted punk that's riding his partner's coattails." said Spirit.

"What are you talking about Spirit? They work almost perfectly together. And what do you mean about him being a pervert?" asked Lord Death while looking confused, somehow.

"Oh come on Lord Death don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors around the Academy. Apparently he's some playboy that's trying to build a harem so he can sleep with a new girl every night!" said Spirit.

" First of all those rumors were started by the boys that were jealous because he started dating Tsubaki. Second of all those rumors are only half true since the Umbra Clan promotes their male members to have multiple spouses, Tsubaki knows of this and is ok with it since her own clan used to practice this too. And finally I think you don't like Hideyoshi only because your daughter Maka has a crush on him." said Lord Death with a deadpan.

"THAT'S A LIE, there is no way my precious Maka would like some hair dye using, perverted, punk like Hideyoshi. My Maka is a sweet girl who will wait until her Papa is dead and buried before she even thinks about liking some boy." said Spirit.

"Spirit, all Umbra have violet in their hair upon birth so it's not dye. And yeah, sure she will." said Lord Death with a deadpan and doubt clear in his voice.

"Sir, are you sure that Hideyoshi won't become a Kishin with all of the souls he's eating?" asked Spirit in all seriousness.

"Yes Spirit I'm sure. I'm one of the few people with information about the Umbra Clan and I can assure you that as long as he only eats Kishin Eggs then he'll be fine. The Umbra Clan's soul is very unique and complicated but they are also great allies." said Lord Death.

"Even so I think I'll keep an eye on Hideyoshi." said Spirit.

"To make sure he doesn't become a Kishin or to make sure he stays away from Maka?" asked Lord Death with a deadpan, seriously how do you deadpan through a mask.

"Both….mostly Maka." said Spirit though he mumble the last part to himself.

" **REAPER CHOP**!" said Lord Death hitting Spirit in the head. "I won't have you stalking the students….again." said Lord Death with a tick mark on his mask.

 **BACK WITH HIDEYOSHI**

Hideyoshi and Tsubaki were currently on a plane, flying first class, heading back to Death City. Tsubaki was already asleep and leaning against his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his. Hideyoshi on the other hand was still awake and was making plans for the future ahead.

" _I have 400 souls and Tsubaki has 75, it won't be too much longer before she's ready to become a Death Scythe and I'm ready to ascend. Not to mention that Mom has been on my ass about finally introducing her to Tsubaki_." Hideyoshi thought to himself.

Hideyoshi's mom was very protective of her baby and had actually raged at him for dating someone that didn't have her approval. To be fair though his mother had extremely high standards for anyone that wanted to be with him, no matter what race they were. His Dad just wanted him to be with a girl he felt was trustworthy.

Tsubaki had already asked him about meeting his parents but he always told her that his family was complicated, which it was as there were a number of rules he had to follow before he could bring an outsider to the Clan Grounds. Tsubaki understood this so they decided that he would meet her parents first. Hideyoshi was nervous about meeting Tsubaki's parents because the Umbra Clan has a 50/50 reputation, meaning some thought they were a great clan while others believed them to be Kishins in the making.

" _I guess I'll just have to to deal with it when we cross that bridge though I'll be prepared for anything._ " Hideyoshi thought to himself.

 **HOURS LATER**

Hideyoshi and Tsubaki finally arrived back at their little two bedroom apartment. Tsubaki quickly went to take a shower while Hideyoshi went to their small kitchen in order to make something quick for them to eat. A few minutes later Hideyoshi sat two bowls of noodles on the table and started eating out of his bowl.

"Hide, you can use the shower now if you want." said Tsubaki as she walked into the small dining room. Hideyoshi looked up at Tsubaki and dropped his fork. Tsubaki was standing there in nothing but a small towel wrapped around her body, her hair was down, and she was still wet. Hideyoshi Watched as a bead of water trailed down Tsubaki's neck and disappeared into her cleavage. "Hide don't stare." said Tsubaki as she blushed at his intense gaze. Sure they've been together for a while now and have had sex a couple of times but she always blushes whenever Hideyoshi stared at her, something that Hideyoshi found amusing.

Hideyoshi shook his head before he quickly finished his food and stood up in order to take a shower. He stopped next to Tsubaki and gave her a kiss to her cheek. "You're so cute when you blush. Also if you want to be able to walk tomorrow you better have on some clothes when I come out the shower." said Hideyoshi as he went to go take a shower.

Tsubaki blushed deeply at that as she remembered how he had to piggyback her for a whole day because she couldn't feel her legs. "Hey wait for me!" cried a high pitched female voice. Tsubaki blinked then looked around for the voice until she found a black cat with bright yellow eyes, pink blush on her cheeks, and a curly tail. The cat is wearing a witch's hat and a bauble around her neck.

"Blair, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at your pumpkin house?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well I saw you and Hide finally coming back home from whatever mission you were on and I decided to get some cuddle time, but now that I know Hide is going to take a shower I think I'll join him and….make sure he gets clean, hehehe." said Blair with a perverted giggle at the end. Tsubaki didn't mind as Blair was Hideyoshi's second girlfriend, though that actually took a while to happen.

You see when they first met Blair she was in her human form but Hideyoshi knew she wasn't a witch, due to reasons that will be explained later, but a cat with a lot of magical power. Blair was a huge flirt and would use the sexiness of her human form to get what she wanted, this didn't work on Hideyoshi as while he admitted that she was very sexy, he also lived with Tsubaki who was very sexy in her own right. Plus the fact that Blair pretty much showed her goods to anyone who had something she wanted made seeing her naked less appealing.

After Blair figured that her usual tactics wouldn't work on Hideyoshi she decided to get to know him. Soon Blair developed real feelings for Hideyoshi and told this to Tsubaki. Tsubaki, being the kind soul she is, helped in getting Blair and Hideyoshi together which worked out well. Now while Blair still teased people with her human form she wasn't naked when she did it and she didn't allow them to touch her. And while she had her own place she spent most of her time at Tsubaki's and Hideyoshi's apartment.

"Well if you're going to join him in the shower you better hurry, I can hear the shower running." said Tsubaki. Hearing this Blair quickly took off towards the bathroom while changing into her naked human form.

Tsubaki shook her head with a small smile at Blair's antics. Sure it was difficult sharing her boyfriend at first but she quickly grew used to it, she hope that Hideyoshi didn't get too many girls though or at least she hoped he got girls she could get along with. Shaking herself out of her thought she ate her bowl of noodles and then headed to the bedroom in order to put on her sleepwear. While she would like for Hideyoshi to ravish her body, she just couldn't handle the embarrassment of needing Hideyoshi to carry her around due to said ravishing especially in school where all the students would stare and ask questions.

As Tsubaki walked passed the bathroom on her way to the bedroom she heard Blair moaning. Tsubaki blushed at this and walked faster in the the bedroom that she shared with Hideyoshi, they used the other bedroom as extra storage space and a study. While walking down the small hallway, with a blush on her face thanks to Blair's moans, she gave a small smile at the pictures of her and Hideyoshi that hung on the wall. There was also some of Hideyoshi and Blair and some with all three of them; a theme that all the pictures had was that they were all smiling.

I **N THE SHOWER (SHORT LIME SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE)**

Blair's human form was a tall woman with a great figure, bright yellow eyes, short violet hair with two long strands that curl up and around like her tail in her cat form, violet cat ears with pink tips instead of human ears, two small fangs that poke out of her mouth, and a long violet tail coming from her tailbone just like in her cat form. Blair was currently moaning as she used her large DD-cup breasts to scrub Hideyoshi's chest while he was using his hands to squeeze and massage her large bubbly ass.

"Oh Hide, this feels so good!" moaned Blair before her moans were cut off by Hideyoshi smashing his lips against hers. Blair moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck while she began to grind her pussy into his hard member.

"What has you so horny all of a sudden Blair?" asked Hideyoshi as he broke the kiss then started to suck on her neck while one hand moved to play with her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Well...AH...a couple of days ago...OH Hide...while you were gone a Meister and Weapon came to collect my soul...OH God...they must have thought I was a witch...MMMmmm...the weapon broke into my house while I was in the bath and placed his head between my breasts." said Blair through her moans. Hideyoshi tightened his grip on Blair a bit and narrowed his eyes, let it be known that while he may have two girlfriends he is very possessive of them.

"Are they still bothering you?" asked Hideyoshi as he pulled away from her a little bit, Blair whined a bit at the lack of attention.

"Well sort of, I mean for two days they kept coming back for my soul but I beat them each time. Though they won tonight and the weapon ate one of my souls, it was then that they figured out that I wasn't a witch which made them kind of depressed for some reason." said Blair.

" _Well if they were after a witch's soul that means they were trying to make the weapon into a Death Scythe, but now that they ate the wrong soul they'll have to start over at 0. Serves them right for attacking my Blair, even if she was a witch Blair doesn't do anything bad but leave someone with blue ball every now and again. Anyway back to work_!" Hideyoshi thought to himself. "Well since someone else touched what is mine I'll just have to claim them again." said Hideyoshi as he dove head first into Blair's breasts and started sucking on them while using his tongue to flick her hard nipples.

"Oh Hide yes! I belong to you and no one else, only you are allowed to touch me like this AAAHHH!" moaned out Blair. She then reached down with one of her hands and started jacking Hideyoshi off, causing him to groan as her soft hand worked him over.

Hideyoshi decided to end their little play time so he started to lightly nibble on her nipple while he used his index and middle finger press a certain stop on her lower back just above her tail.

"Oh God, Oh God, OOOOHH GGGOOOOOOD HIDE!" yelled Blair as she came with a long squirt of her juices. She squeezed Hideyoshi's cock when she came thus causing Hideyoshi to cum as well with his cum landing on her flat stomach.

"I think it's time we actually got clean." Hideyoshi whispered in Blair's ear. Blair simply nodded while she leaned against him for support as her legs were weak. Hideyoshi knew all the spots on her body that made her go crazy and he knew just who to work them.

 **SHORT LIME OVER YOU MAY CONTINUE WITH THE REGULAR STORY**

Once Hideyoshi and Blair finished in the shower Hideyoshi walked out with a towel around his waist and Blair in his arms in her cat form. Walking into the bedroom he found Tsubaki sitting on the bed wearing one of his shirts and a pair of black panties while reading a book. He also notice the blush on her face meaning she heard Blair's big finish.

"I see you and Blair had fun." said Tsubaki as she looked up from her book.

"Yeah we did, though I must say that I'm a bit disappointed that you actually put on clothes." said Hideyoshi as he sat Blair on the bed, removed his towel, and went to his dresser to put on a pair of boxers.

Tsubaki blushed even deeper at the show she was given as she watched Hideyoshi's cock swing back and forth. If you haven't noticed by now then I'll tell you, Tsubaki while being a rather calm, patient, and somewhat shy young woman she was also a woman with a lot of pent up lust. Lust she aimed at Hideyoshi whenever they had private time.

"Well I'll admit I thought about it for a while, but I decided against it, the last time you had to carry me to through school was embarrassing enough." said Tsubaki.

"I don't act like it wasn't worth it." said Hideyoshi as he got into bed while wearing a pair of black boxers and a dark violet wife-beater. "Are you reading that porn again?" asked Hideyoshi.

"It's not porn Hide! It's a graphic novel about a boy who falls in love with a girl and they go on many adventures together." said Tsubaki in defense of her book.

"I've read that book before and it's totally porn, though it did give me a couple of ideas, hehehehe." said Blair with a giggle at the end.

"It's not porn!" said Tsubaki refusing to give up.

"How many time does the boy have sex with the girl?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Not that often." said Tsubaki.

"Every chapter, twice in chapters 5-7, three times in chapters 9, 11, and 13, and not to mention the orgy in the final chapter." said Blair.

"Still want to say the book isn't porn?" asked Hideyoshi with a deadpan.

"It's not porn each scene was built up to and made sense!" defended Tsubaki.

"Blair?" asked Hideyoshi.

"About five of the chapters I named was them just having sex just to have sex or the girl thought it would be kinky to have sex while people were in the next room." said Blair as Tsubaki lowered her head in shame.

"Okay so maybe SOME of the book is porn but NOT the whole book, there is an actual plot and story!" said Tsubaki. Hideyoshi just looked to Blair again, silently asking her if that was true.

"It's totally porn." said Blair.

"IT'S NOT PORN!" yelled Tsubaki.

"Alright that's enough, we could could sit here and debate Tsubaki's questionable reading habits but we have school in the morning and we promised we'd meet up with Maka and Soul." said Hideyoshi. Tsubaki gave him a small glare for still talking about her reading habits but still nodded that he was right.

"Wait you two know Maka and Soul?" asked Blair.

"Yeah they're our classmates. How do you know them?" asked Tsubaki.

"Oh they came and ate one of my souls earlier." said Blair.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" asked Tsubaki in concern since Blair was a close friend and practically her sister since they were both dating Hideyoshi.

"Something about using my soul to turn Soul into a Death Scythe, they must have thought I was a witch." said Blair.

"I'm am so going to punch Soul in the face when I see him." said Hideyoshi.

"Please calm down Hide I'm sure Lord Death will give Blair back her soul since it was a mistake." sadi Tsubaki since she had no doubt that Hideyoshi really would punch Soul in his face the moment they saw each other.

"It's not just that, he touch Blair's breasts!" said Hideyoshi.

"Really?" asked Tsubaki as she turned to Blair.

"Yep, the first time we met he broke into my house while I was in the tub and he dove face first into my breasts." said Blair. While Blair really didn't care she knew that Hideyoshi cared a great deal and to be honest, his possessiveness of her turned her on.

"Alright but you can only punch him once so make it count." said Tsubaki. Usually she wouldn't really mind if Hideyoshi punched someone in the face for perving on Blair or herself but Soul was their friend and it was most likely an accident. She still remembered the time Hideyoshi kicked the ass of one of the more perverted boys at the DWMA; the boy was peeking on her when she was using the school's shower, Hideyoshi found out and now the boy was too afraid to look at her for longer than five seconds before he ran away.

"Fine I can live with that, now let's go to bed." said Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi moved closer to the middle of the bed while Tsubaki snuggled up to his right side while Blair curled up on his stomach.

"Goodnight Hide." said Tsubaki and Blair at the same time.

"Goodnight girls." said Hideyoshi as he cut off the lamp and they went to sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Hideyoshi and Tsubaki were walking through the halls of the DWMA with Hideyoshi having Blair in her cat form sitting on his right shoulder. Many of the students were wondering why Hideyoshi had a cat wearing a witch hat with him but decided to leave it alone and just classified it as an Umbra thing. Not much was known about the Umbra Clan to the general public because the clan prefered that outsiders didn't know too much about them.

They continued to walk through the halls until they came across someone they knew. It was a girl of about 14 with fair skin, green eyes, dirty-blonde hair kept in pigtails, a slim frame, long legs, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a typical school girl outfit consisting of a white long sleeved blouse under a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red and black plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. This was Maka Albarn, one star Meister of the DWMA, and a close friend of Hideyoshi and Tsubaki while also having a secret crush on Hideyoshi.

"Hey Maka." said Hideyoshi.

"Good morning Maka." said Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka, how's it going!" said Blair.

"Hey Hide, Tsubaki, Blair…...BLAIR! What are you doing here!?" asked Maka after getting over her shock at seeing Blair.

"I'm spending time with my boyfriend." said Blair as if the answer was obvious and to her it was, why else would she be in a school and sitting on Hideyoshi's shoulder.

"B-B-Boyfriend!" said Maka.

"Yeah, Blair is Hide's second girlfriend. I got them together myself." said Tsubaki.

Maka paled at this as she knew how protective Hideyoshi was of Tsubaki and could only imagine that that protectiveness went for Blair as well. Glancing over to Hideyoshi she noticed that he did look a little irritated which made her start to panic a little bit.

" _Shit, does he know about Soul and I taking one of her souls last night_!?" Maka thought to herself.

"By that look on your face you must be wondering if I know about you and Soul taking one of Blair's souls last night." said Hideyoshi as Maka started to panic more. "Calm down it's not entirely your fault since Blair didn't tell you she wasn't a witch until after you took her soul so Lord Death confiscating all the souls you collected is punishment enough for you." said Hideyoshi.

Maka sighed in relief at the fact that her crush wasn't mad at her. It was still hard for her to believe that she had a crush on him because at first she didn't think to much of him since she thought he was a pig when the whole harem secret came out. It wasn't until she talked about it with Tsubaki that she learned that it was promoted in his clan, especially for him since he was the clan heir. She was a bit more understanding after learning that since she figure that was the lifestyle Hideyoshi grew up around so it was normal for him.

She also began to watch his interactions with the female students; she noticed that he didn't react to the girls that threw themselves at him and he didn't ask anyone out, sure he flirted a bit but that was it. When she asked Tsubaki about it she learned that Hideyoshi wasn't in any real rush to find other girls as he was happy with Tsubaki. Once she started to hang out with Hideyoshi she really started to like him, Tsubaki had told her to just ask him out as she had actually got to know him and became his friend while the other just immediately started hounding him for dates due to his looks.

Maka was usually a confident person but her fear of being rejected by the first boy she liked in a romantic type of way kept her from actually asking him. What she didn't know was that Hideyoshi was going to ask her out himself but thanks to the missions they both go on and not to mention dividing his time between Blair and Tsubaki he never really had the time to.

"Soul on the other hand is getting punched in the face the moment I see him for what he did." said Hideyoshi.

Maka was wondering what he was talking about before she remembered the first night they met Blair and where Soul's face had landed when he broke into Blair's home. " _I knew Soul's impulsiveness would get him into trouble, at least it won't be as bad as that boy that got caught peeking on Tsubaki since they're friends_." Thought Maka with a shiver at the end.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked a male voice. They to the voice and saw a 14 year old boy with fair skin, white hair swept to the side, red eyes, an uninterested expression on his face, and pointed teeth much like Hideyoshi's. For clothes he wears a black and yellow jacket with buttons going down the front, maroon pants, black and yellow sneakers with the soles being designed to look like his teeth, and a prominent headband that has his name on it with a sticker of a red lipped mouth with pointed teeth surrounded by the letters E-A-T. This is Soul Evans, Weapon partner to Maka Albarn, and a friend of Hideyoshi and Tsubaki.

Instead of answering Soul's question Hideyoshi quickly gave Blair to Tsubaki before he took off running towards Soul. Soul looked confused at this and before he knew it Hideyoshi's fist was embedded into his face causing to fly backwards and into a wall.

"AHH damnit Hide, what was that for? NOT COOL MAN!" said Soul while rolling on the floor and holding his face.

"That was for touching my Blair's breasts, you're lucky we're friends or it would have been worse." said Hideyoshi.

"Blair, wait how do you know Blair?" asked Soul as he sat up.

"She's my girlfriend." said Hideyoshi.

"WHAT, REALLY!?" asked Soul before he looked over at Tsubaki and saw Blair in her cat form in Tsubaki's arms. "Well Damn, how you get all the girls with the rockin bodies?" asked Soul

" **MAKA CHOP**!" yelled Maka as she hit Soul in the head with a book she pulled from…...somewhere. "Don't make this worse for yourself." said Maka as souls nursed his new wound.

"Ow." said Soul.

"Hey has anyone seen Black Star or Yuna, they haven't attacked me yet today." said Hideyoshi. Black Star and Yuna were the last two members of their little group, Black star was the Meister and Yuna the weapon. Black Star saw Hideyoshi as his rival and would constantly try to "defeat" him by attacking him at random times during the day and Yuna would usually help.

"Nope we haven't seen them, though knowing them they probably decided to skip class again. Speaking of which she should be getting to class." said Maka as they all walked off together with Soul still holding his head.

* * *

That's chapter 1 of Umbra Soul everyone I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you can see I gave Hideyoshi Tsubaki while Black Star will be getting a newly made OC. Yes this other OC will also be a multi form weapon.

Harem

Tsubaki, Blair, Maka, Liz, Azusa, Jacqueline, Kim, Eruka, Arachne, Medusa, Naigus

As you can see I'm using some favorites and underused girls for the Harem. I was thinking about adding the girls from Chupa Cabra, but I'm not sure yet.

Remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and tell me what you think. I'll you all next time and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!

Merry Christmas to you all and a happy New Year!


	2. Remedial Lesson Pt 1

I know this isn't the story most of you wanted updated but don't as I'll get to the ones you want to see the most. This story only had one chapter so I had to give it some love and at least get it to chapter 2. I know I take forever with updates but just know that your patience is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 2: Remedial Lesson Pt 1

Hideyoshi and the others were sitting in class waiting for their teacher Sid to show up, but instead of Sid Maka's dad walked in. The group of friends were confused by this but then they quickly deadpanned at him when he tried, and failed, to be cool. It then got worse when he started to take roll but only called on the girls. " _Thank God Maka is nothing like her dad_." Hideyoshi thought to himself.

One of the students asked Spirit where Sid was and Spirit told them the unfortunate news that he had died while on a mission. "Now before class truly beings, Hideyoshi, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul, Lord Death wants to see you in his office." said Spirit. The four were surprised by this but got up and left. While walking towards Lord Death's office three of them were calm while Maka was having a small panic attack thinking she was in even more trouble. Lord Death's office was extremely unnerving as you had to walk under a line of guillotines in order to reach the main room. Before they could reach the main area though a figure jumped off one of the guillotines straight towards Hideyoshi.

"PREPARE YOURSELF HIDEYOSHI UMBRA FOR YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE ASSASSINATED BY THE MIGHTY ASSASSIN BLACK STAR!" yelled the now named Black Star. The "assassination" in question however never happened as Hideyoshi quickly spun around grabbing Black Star by his face and then slamming him into the ground.

"You should really stop calling yourself an assassin Black Star, you're much too loud." said Hideyoshi. Black Star was a young man that was a bit on the short side with lightly tanned skin, light blue spiky hair, green eyes, an athletic muscular build, and a star shaped birthmark on his right shoulder. For clothes he wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel like collar, white pants that were black from the knees down, black boots with white tips and a star on the toe of each one, black fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and a band on the back of each hand with a star, and wrapped around his neck is a gray scarf with rivets.

"You may have got me but I bet you weren't expecting THE SURPRISE ATTACK!" yelled Black Star. At that point another figure started to run up on Hideyoshi from behind but before they could reach him Hideyoshi used Black Star as a weapon and threw him at the figure causing them both to hit one of the pillars of the guillotines. The figure turned out to be a young woman with short black hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, an athletic build, long legs, wide hips, a round ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black sneakers, thigh high black stockings, white short shorts, a sleeveless white shirt with a black vest that had a star over the heart, shoulder length fingerless black gloves, and a black silk mask that covered her nose and the lower half of her face. This is Yuna Frost, Black Stars weapon partner.

"Next time don't announce the surprise attack before it even happens." said Hideyoshi.

"We'll get you next time, I'm the world's strongest weapon so you won't be able to avoid me forever!" said Yuna.

"The same goes for me since I'm the big star that will surpass God!" said Black Star.

"Whatever, come on before Lord Death gets upset for us being so late." said Hideyoshi. " _Why the hell are those two so alike, the only real difference between them is Yuna isn't as loud and is smarter_." Hideyoshi thought to himself.

It didn't take long for the group of now 6 to reach Lord Death's office and see him standing there waiting for them. "Hey there, I'm sure you're wondering about what I call you here for." said Lord Death.

"Not really, since Spirit is teaching our class I'd rather be here than there where I'd have to deal him trying to impress Maka while also glaring at me when he thinks I'm not looking." said Hideyoshi. Maka sighed in embarrassment because of this and Lord Death rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"I'll talk to Spirit about that later but for now let's stay on track. Black Star, you and Yuna have been sent on missions for a while now but you still have 0 souls to show for it. Maka, as of last night you and Soul now also have 0 souls, because of this your two groups will be taking remedial lessons." said Lord Death. "Oh and before I forget, here is your girlfriend's soul back Hideyoshi." said Lord Death handing Hideyoshi a light purple cat soul.

"Thank you Lord Death." said Hideyoshi as he allowed the soul to be absorbed back into Blair, who was in Tsubaki's arms, bringing her back up to 9 lives.

"Remedial lessons, but, but those are for stupid people." said Maka.

"If they're here because they have 0 souls then why are Tsubaki and I here?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Support." said Lord Death. "Anyway I'm sure you know about the death of Sid by now but what you don't know is that he's been turned into a zombie and has been attack students. Your task is to stop him and find out who turned him into a zombie." said Lord Death.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT: GRAVEYARD**

Hideyoshi, Maka, Black Star, Soul, Yuna, and Tsubaki were walking around a graveyard looking for any signs of Sid when they found his tombstone. "Hey Soul, let's take a poop on his grave." said Black Star.

"I say we do it." said Soul with a grin before both he and Black Star were grabbed by the back of their heads and driven into the ground.

"We're not here to defile graves you two so keep your heads in the game." said Hideyoshi. It was then that something exploded from the ground and landed in front of them.

"Ding-Dong, hello, good evening, and goodnight class is about to start. I always preferred to start class with a proper greeting, that's just the type of man I was." said Sid. Sid was rather tall with blue skin with tattoos on his arms, a sunken in face which showed his teeth, completely white eyes, black down in cornrows, and a muscular build. For clothes he wore sneakers, dark green cargo pants, a jersey, and a white headband.

"Whoa Sid, you really were turned into a Zombie." said Hideyoshi.

"Yes, I am now free from the fear of dying. Now as a thank you for stopping them from defiling my grave you can be the first I share my newly found freedom with." said Sid before he charged at Hideyoshi using his own tombstone as a weapon.

Hideyoshi managed to dodge Sid's attack and then quickly called for Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, **Chain Scythe Mode**!" said Hideyoshi.

"Right!" said Tsubaki before she jumped towards Hideyoshi while changing into her chain scythe form. Hideyoshi caught her and then immediately started attacking Sid, though Side managed to block all of Hideyoshi's attacks.

"You're wrong Sid, freedom doesn't come from being unable to die. True freedom comes when you acknowledge that no matter what everyone dies at some point but until that time comes we should live our lives to the fullest!" said Hideyoshi.

 **WITH LORD DEATH**

Lord Death was watching everything from his house and with him was his son Death the Kid. Death the Kid was a young man with pale skin, bright yellow eyes, black hair with three white horizontal lines on one side, and a lean build. For clothes he wore black dress shoes, black slacks, a longs sleeved white dress shirt, a black blazer, a skull tie, and skull rings on his middle fingers.

"Those are actually wise words, I didn't expect that from someone so young." said Lord Death.

"Are you sure they can handle this father?" asked Death the Kid.

"They'll be fine Kid, I set this up specifically with these three teams in mind. While this is a remedial lesson for Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Yuna, it is also a test to see if Hideyoshi and Tsubaki are ready to be promoted to Two Star Meister." said Lord Death.

 **BACK WITH THE GROUP**

Sid kicked Hideyoshi away from him causing Hideyoshi to slide across the ground but he quickly got back to his feet. Side was about to continue his attack but he quickly dodged an attack from Maka and Soul in his scythe form. He went to strike her with his tombstone but she managed to use the staff part of Soul to block the attack but it still caused her to slide back into a tree.

"YAHOOOO, prepare to lose to the mighty BLACK STAR, Yuna **Trench Knife Mode**!" said Black Star.

"You got it!" said Yuna before her body started to glow and she turned into 2 black black trench knives with spikes on the knuckle guards. Grabbing Yuna Black Star started punching and slashing at Sid but Sid used his tombstone to block the attacks.

"Black Star you're always so loud, I'll have to teach you to be quiet, that's just the kind of man I was." said Sid before knocking Black Star into the air then jumped after him. " **Living End**!" yelled Sid as he brought the tombstone down on Black Star but before the tombstone could hit, Black Star's torso was wrapped in a chain and he was pulled away from the attack.

Black Star landed next to Hideyoshi and Maka. "Damnit, even though he doesn't have an actual weapon he's using that tombstone like he's been using it for years." said Maka.

"That just shows you the skill of a Three Star Meister, anything is a weapon in his hands." said Hideyoshi. It was then that Maka got an idea.

"Guys I have an idea but a really big part of it is you guys getting him to hold still, think you can do it?" asked Maka.

"Of course, nothing is too big for a big star like me!" said Black Star not noticing that Maka had used his own ego to get him to go along with her plan.

"We'll buy you as much time as we can." said Hideyoshi. With that Hideyoshi and Black Star charged back into the fight. While running Hideyoshi decided to have Tsubaki change forms. "Tsubaki, **Gauntlets and Greaves Mode**!" said Hideyoshi.

" **You got it**." said Tsubaki before her form glowed and reformed into a pair of silver gauntlets and greaves with purple markings on Hideyoshi's arms and legs.

"Yuna, **Sword Mode**!" said Black Star.

" **On it**!" said Yuna before she began to glow and changed into a long silver katana with a four pointed star shaped guard and a white handle.

Black Star reached Sid first and started swinging at him but Sid kept using his tombstone to block, that stopped when a punch from Hideyoshi broke the tombstone. Hideyoshi went for a kick but Sid ducked under it followed by jumping away from another swipe from Black Star. He was then caught by an uppercut from Hideyoshi and launched into the air. Hideyoshi then held out his right leg then Black Star jumped onto the leg and with a mighty swing Hideyoshi launched Black Star up and pass Sid. Once he was above Sid Black Star delivered a hard axe kick that sent Sid right back towards Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi had Tsubaki turn back into her **Chain Scythe** **Mode** and jumped towards Sid, he used Tsubaki's chain to wrap around Sid and then slammed him into the ground and this was quickly followed by Black Star stomping Sid further into the ground when he landed feet first on Sid's back.

With Sid temporarily neutralized both boys looked over to see what Maka and Soul were doing only to become nervous when they saw them trying to do Soul Resonance. Those have shown to have a hard time pulling it off before.

A moment later Maka and Soul were able to pull off **Soul Resonance** with the blade of Soul's scythe form becoming larger and glowing multi colored. " **Witch Hunter**!" called Maka as she went to launch her attack but she missed stepped and launched her attack at Hideyoshi instead, though luckily Hideyoshi managed to stick Tsubaki's scythe blades into the ground before the attack hit him. The **Witch Hunter** sent Hideyoshi flying through two trees.

" **HIDE/** HIDE!" yelled Tsubaki and Maka in concern.

"I'm okay." said Hideyoshi weakly.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Alright Sid make this easy on yourself and tell us who made you into a Zombie." said Black Star.

"I won't tell you anything, that's just the kind of man I was." said Sid. Tubaki had returned to her human form but her ponytail was a chain that was being used to keep Sid tied up.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." said Yuna before she went over to Tsubaki and lifted up her skirt showing Sid Tsubaki's black lace panties.

"His name is Franken Stein!" said Sid with his cheeks somehow turning red.

Tsubaki was greatly embarrassed and quickly pulled down her skirt while Hideyoshi drove Yuna's head into the ground. " _NO, only Hide and Blair are supposed to see me like that_!" Tsubaki whined in thought with a massive blush on her face.

"Yuna, what the hell!?" asked Hideyoshi through gritted teeth.

"Hey it got us answers." said Yuna though her voice was muffled due to currently eating dirt.

"Where can we find this Franken Stein?" asked Soul.

"I'm not talking." said Sid. Soul then lifted up Maka's skirt showing Sid Maka's white and green striped cotton panties. "Please no more." said Sid as he turn to the side with his face turning green.

" **MAKA CHOP**!" yelled Maka as she hit Soul in the head with her book. Seriously where does she keep that thing. Soul then found himself kicked in the face by Hideyoshi.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!? WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY PERVERTS!?" yelled Hideyoshi.

 **WITH LORD DEATH**

"That was….an unusual form of interrogation." said Lord Death. " _Thank goodness Spirit isn't around to see this, I'd hate to see what he'd do to Soul or Sid_." Lord Death thought to himself.

"Father I believe unusual isn't a strong enough word." said Death the Kid.

"Well regardless of their method, this is where the real test begins." said Lord Death.

* * *

Alright everyone that was chapter 2 of Umbra Soul. Next time you'll see them fight Franken Stein where you'll some unique skills of the Umbra Clan and seen some other forms I've come up with for my OC Yuna. If any of you are wondering how she can work with Black Star if she is so much like him you'll understand when Stein does his evaluation in the next chapter.

Harem

Tsubaki, Blair, Maka, Liz, Patty, Azusa, Jacqueline, Kim, Eruka, Arachne, Medusa, Naigus, Marie

Well everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
